vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. 'was a tag team comprised of Mario and Luigi. The team disbanded when Mario left the company. In the ''Mario series Super Mario Bros made their first appearance in 1985 on the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) as a pseudo-sequel to the 1983 game Mario Bros. The team consists of Mario and his brother Luigi. Together they travel throughout the Mushroom Kingdom in order to save Princess Peach from Bowser. Since its debut the game has seen multiple releases across various Nintendo handhelds and platforms due to its success. Super Mario Bros is proclaimed to be one of the "Greatest Games of All Time". From 1983 and onwards the two brothers would tag up with each other in various games and crossovers. In VGCW This unfortunate Tag Team only fought a few matches during the early days of VGCW. They gave a slightly above average performance before one of the team members, Mario, suddenly went missing in mid-December. Luigi did little of note on his own, and eventually also went missing. Both for reasons unknown. '''Season 2: Reunion On 2013-02-01 Mario was persuaded to return to the ring by Phoenix Wright, after hearing that his brother had been brainwashed by Baz McMahon. Mr. L. was getting out of control, going on constant rampages backstage and even threatening to take the VGCW Championship Belt from its current holder, Raphael. Phoenix believed that if he fought his brother they would be able to restore his memories. In an incredibly moving battle between brothers, Mario used a fire flower to trap Mr L in the ring, turning it into a Inferno match. Though, try as he might, Mario was ultimately defeated by Mr. L. Though Mr. L won the match, the fight seemed to restore some of his memories, with flashbacks of Luigi and his brother throughout the ages. After Team Ghost Trick arrived on the scene, Mr. L was put into a coma where soon another battle was to take place. Inside Luigi's mind, Luigi came to his senses and cast Mr.L to the depths of hell; mentally destroying him once and for all. Now both mentally and physically exhausted, Luigi was taken out on a stretcher by his brother Mario and Nappa. Recovering in the hospital, the two brothers were finally reunited. 'Seasons 3-4: Retry/Quit' Against the advice of their local physician, Dr. Toadley, the brothers returned to the ring just nine days after their brutal Inferno match. They entered into the 2013-02-10 tag tournament and found themselves facing off against the Game Grumps. The two almost managed to pull off the huge upset in spite of their injuries, thrilling the fans, but it was not meant to be as they were eliminated in the first round. It's clear that losing this match meant little to the brothers, as they were happy to just be back together again. When it was time for a rematch with the Grumps on 2013-02-28, the Bros. took the bout more seriously. Even though they had to shake off the team's ring rust along the way, a well-timed Goomba Stomp gave Mario & Luigi their first win since reuniting. The Bros. teamed up once again on 2013-03-12 and endured a back and forth battle with Dream Teamcast before Mario managed to finally put away Ryo with a So Long! toss. The win earned the plumbers a shot at the Co-Op Championship. Unfortunately, gold would continue to evade the Super Mario Bros. as Gerudo Skies proved to be too much for the pair to handle in the end of the Season 4 premiere. It was a pretty close contest until the end, showing that the team has improved. The Mario Bros. got their chance for revenge against the Game Grumps during the 2013-05-23 broadcast in a Tornado match. Their improvement was clear - they were able to maintain control of the match the entire time, ultimately culminating in Mario pinning Jontron for the win. This led to a #1 Contenders match against Wario Ware Inc. on the 2013-05-29 show, the first time that the two teams had met in VGCW. This time around, it would be the Mario Bros. who would taste defeat thanks to the new and improved Wario. Following their defeat, Mario decided that the time had come for him to leave VGCW for good. As a result, the Super Mario Bros. disbanded, and Luigi turned his focus to singles competition. Team Dynamic Just like their singles careers, the Mario Bros' run in the VGCW has been riddled with problems of all shapes and sizes, many beyond their control. Mario has long struggled to even hold a spot on the roster, and Luigi has failed to make an impact even marginally as big as his hypnotized alter-ego, Mr.L. The cause for many of their troubles is not lack of skill or poor cooperation as one might think, but rather may come from their similarity to each other. As a tag team they seem to fit almost too perfectly, but as two individuals they seem redundant: only one brother is really needed for singles competition, or any non-tag match, for that matter. They've come close to becoming big names in the VGCW several times, which might have made things easier for them, but consistently fell short. Tag Team Record Gallery MdxLGRG.jpg|The brothers reunited at last luigiref.gif